Luis Marino
Luis, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Luis has black eyes, black hair and fair skin. He wears an orange polo shirt and black rimmed glasses. Personality Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates Relationships Emma Luis has a crush on Emma. It is possible to get them together for Homecoming. In Book 2, Chapter 4, you can use singing telegrams to set them up (if Emma is not your love interest). In Book 3, Chapter 8, he will ask her to prom, either as friends or as couple. If they are dating, this is when they will declare their love for each other. Myra Luis and Myra have been best friends since the 1st grade. Myra can be really loyal to Luis as she was willing to deface Ollie the Tiger to protect Luis from Hearst. Sakura Sakura often hangs out with Luis, Myra, and Nishan when playing video games. Despite her "no noobs" policy, she is supportive of him and Emma being together if the latter and your character chooses to play Lookout with the gamers. Gallery Other Looks Luis Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Miscellaneous HSS_pictures_13.jpg|Homecoming!!! Luis'Lizard.png|Luis' Lizard Rex Trivia *He has a lizard named "Rex". *He plays the game Lookout which is a parody of Overwatch and can determinately give a copy to Emma. *In the original High School Story app, a girl named Danielle mentions having a little brother named Luis. She has yet to be mentioned in any of the books. *In Book 3, Chapter 4, he makes a reference to Batman when Myra calls Brian a joker and he asks, "Heath Ledger, Mark Hamill or Jack Nicholson?" Asking which actor represents Brian as a joker. *He steps in as director of the play in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 9, until Ajay returns. **As director, he makes references to gaming such as the term "GG" and Leeroy Jenkins. *He shares the same forename as Luis, a character from Rules of Engagement. *The name Luis is of German origin and means warrior, handsome, valiant, famous. It's the Spanish version of the name Ludwig. *The surname Marino is of Spanish origin and means "marine". In Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Teens Category:Playing Cupid